Ukes Revolution
by Cecili-hime
Summary: Que pasa cuando los ukes estan cansados, se sienten olvidados y deprimidos? Lo peor es cuando todos estan juntos...¡Dios los agarre confesados!


Hola!!!!

Aquí de nuevo, no me basta con tener otros fics que llevo atrazados y empiezo con otro nuevo. En fin no creo que vaya a ser muy extenso a lo mucho diez capis y creo que son muchos. Fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió al ver un video (no les diré cual hasta que llegue el momento).

Nunca he hecho un crossover, de hecho apenas si el año pasado me animé a escribir fanfics, así que espero al menos sea del agrado de algunos. Please, dejen comentarios (si son criticas destructivas favor de quedarse con ellas, no querrán conocer a mi otro yo se los aseguro), las sugerencias sean bienvenidas.

LO QUE LOS UKES QUIEREN

_Capitulo 1.- Los semes apestan._

_By Sakuma_ Shuichi Eiri_

En un café de la calle Chesaris unos lindos chicos estaban reunidos, eran una extraña combinación pero no por eso dejaban de ser interesantes.

Ya no puedo con esto Hiro. No creía que Yuki podría tratarme peor, pero ya ves que no, sigue ignorándome, con decirte que no se si está de viaje o solo salió por cigarrillos a la tienda.

Hump, te diría que es el síndrome de los casados pero Claude está igual. –contestaba un atractivo pelirojo a un lindísimo chico de ojos amatistas.

¡¿Cómo?!, K también?

Si, antes tenía que compartir nuestro tiempo con sus adoradas armas y su hijo, pero ahora sale muy seguido y en ocasiones no avisa a donde. Ya intenté hablar con él pero su respuesta es siempre la misma: estas exagerando.

Ay Hiro, discúlpame creo que no fue buena idea que te viniera a contar mis penas. BUA!!! No tengo remedio siempre termino haciendo que la gente me deteste como Yuki!!

Eso es una completa mentira Shu, cualquiera se moriría por que tu fueras su pareja.- un lindo ojiverde de cabello negro se hallaba frente a ellos sosteniendo la enorme bandeja de café.

En serio?!- pregunta el pelirosa con enormes ojos de cachorro.

Pero claro que si, yo soy el que aburre a todos, es por eso que Seichirou-san ya no me busca, tal vez si hubiera accedido a estar con él como una pareja nunca habría lastimado a mi hermana y ahora estaríamos juntos… uuuuuu!!

Ya basta Subaru, pareces un niño pequeño. He vivido dos años con un sádico bastardo y creeme, ellos no conocen el amor ni por que lo tengan enfrente.

¡Ciel!, por el amor de Dios, esas no son palabras para un niño- sermoneaba Hiro al pequeño peliazul que venía con sus amigos, Ryouma y Ritzuka.

Estoy de acuerdo con Ciel, por mas adultos que sean no significa que realmente hayan madurado, te lo digo por experiencia; por más que trato de que Soubi sea felíz el sigue aferrado a mi hermano.

Toma – decía el de ojos dorados a Ritzu mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.- A veces están tan obsesionados con algo que nada los detiene, ni siquiera el amor.

¡¿HE?!- dijeron todos al unisono.

Lo dice por Tesuka Kunimitzu, el capitán anterior del Club de Tennis que ahora se encuentra en Alemania recuperándose de una lesión en la muñeca.

Todos voltearon a ver a la figura encorvada sobre el asiento, se la había pasado todo el rato escuchando y engullendo pasteles.

Tu como sabes eso?- preguntó Ryouma

Sencillo, el único tan obsesionado al tenis como tú es él, además después de nosotros y tus compañeros de equipo no tienes vida social, y los únicos solteros del equipo son Momoshiro y tú, lo cual no es posible. Creo que el era el único candidato por pura deducción lógica era el sádico nazi.

La tensión se había formado alrededor de la pequeña mesa, Hiro se preguntaba que mas de las vidas de ellos sabría L, tal vez podría pedirle ayuda para descubrir si K le estaba engañando; Shu mentalmente envidiaba a L por la cantidad de dulces que consumía y el maldito no engordaba!!; Ciel realmente admiraba al chico aquel, era el único con quien podía competir en un juego de ajedrez decente; Ryouma quería asesinarlo, con lo reservado que él era fue como un balde de agua helada la respuesta del ojeroso aquel, además como se atrevía a llamar a su querido capitán sádico nazi. Subaru y Ritzuka solo acertaban a sonreír, les sorprendía la habilidad que tenía.

Perdón por llegar tarde ttebayo!!!- gritaba un rubio de ojos azules mientras corría mochila al hombro.- ¿Hug?, ¿Qué pasa con esas caras?- preguntó al llegar a la mesa.

Nada, solo estábamos tratando de comprobar mi teoría de que el 80 % de los seme nos tienen abandonados por una estúpida obsesión como por la sangre, muerte y sadomasoquismo.

Aaaa!! No entendí nada pero lo último encaja con el theme. Ha vuelto con la estupidez de que debe restablecer su clan pero como jamás vamos a poder tener hijos está buscando concubinas en secreto o eso cree él. – decía con enojo el kitzune.

¿Y tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

Por supuesto que no Shu-chan, en primera por que el theme un egoísta, en segunda por que estoy muy muy celoso y en tercera por que en nuestra aldea aún no ha llegado la tecnología de la inseminación artificial.

Sus compañeros realmente se sintieron afectados, todos en aquella mesa sabían las consecuencias de mantenerse al lao de la persona que amaban, pero ¿ellos las aceptarían? Y el silencio respondió:

Todos los seme apestan!

Cierto!- respondieron todos los ukes poniéndose de pie. Pero de inmediato voltearon a ver quien era el osado de decir aquellas prohibidas palabras.

En la ultima mesa al fondo del local se encontraban dos bellezas increíbles un ojijade y de mismo color su cabellos y un peliceleste de ojos igual.

Nunca nos aprecian, nos hacen a un lado por una chica de pechos grandes- gritaba el primero.

Si!!, nos dejan fuera de su templo, nunca se fijan en lo que traes puesto, se obsesionan por osas estúpidas como decorar su casa con rostros de muertos y lo que peor, prefiere ponerles crema humectante a ellos que a esta linda cara!!- haciendo énfasis con las manos en su cuidado y bien maquillado rostro.

A pesar de la briagues que se cargaba ese par, realmente el discurso barato aquel les removía a los presentes, es lo que llamaban alborotar a la gente.

Te critican por ser menos que ellos, y cuando quieres crecer te lo impiden- gritaba otro rubio, de estatura media.- Y como dijiste se van con la primera copa D que ven pasar, maldito Roy Mustang!!

Se la pasan escribiendo libros y novelas gay por horas y horas, y cuando terminan solo quieren violarte, no les importa si tienes un examen a primera hora de la mañana ni que la comida se queme en la estufa y lo peor es que sin tu consentimiento- gritaba el recién graduado Mizuki.

Que los malditos nunca sepan decir que no al sexo, malditos son capaces de hacerlo con cualquiera y prohibirte a ti que te acerques a otros.- gritó un chico pelinegro de ojos gatunos ( no me gusta interferir pero me refiero al protagonista de Sex Pistol).

Y así sucesivamente, uno por uno los ukes se revelaban, el café Chesaris se volvía la cede del mayor complot de la historia del yaoi en muchos años.

Cuidado malditos que ahora si sabrán lo que los ukes quieres!!!.

Jaja, me gustó escribir esto, aunque realmente no soy muy buena para llevar los diálogos y si me doy a la tarea de la descripción precisa, pues bueno este capitulo duraría unas diez páginas.


End file.
